My Dear Angel
by Jedi Alice
Summary: WHAT! Angela Blanc has a daughter we didn't know about, and she's NOT CRAZY! COOL! How will her appearance in Ciel's life affect the story? (Shrugs) I dunno.


**SUMMARY: What if, due to reasons, Angela Blanc had a half-breed daughter with a human and abandoned her before she worked for Lord Barrymore? What if she ends up staying at Phantomhive Manor with Ciel as a companion? Where will things go from there? (shrug) I dunno. Somewhere. Also, said half-breed can shape-shift into a bird. No, the half-blood isn't obsessed with purity, perverted, or a hermaphrodite.**

 **Chapter one: Fledgling**

 **Ciel Phantomhive** woke just a little before dawn to the sound of a _thunk!_ at his window. It sounded quite a bit like a bird had flown into the window. Curious despite how tired he was, he crawled out of bed and shuffled over to the window and parted the curtains enough to look out. A young dove, barely more than a fledgling, was perched on the window sill, looking a bit dazed from hitting its head. Unsure why he was doing it, he opened the window, which opened inward, and gently scooped the little bird into his hands. It chirped softly, looking up at him with big violet eyes that he knew at once were not natural in normal birds. Closing the window, he gently set the baby bird on his pillow, then summoned Sebastian.

"You called, my lord?" Sebastian asked, immediately on alert when he sensed supernatural power in the room.

"Yes. This bird crashed into my window but a moment ago, and its eyes are not normal," Ciel explained, gesturing to the little bird that was struggling to stay awake. "What is it"

Sebastian approached the fledgling and attempted to pick it up, only for the bird to make a shrill sound of fear and try to peck his hand. Nevertheless, Sebastian picked it up and examined its eyes. "This is a Nephilim, in other words, a being that is half human, half angel. She is in her bird form, that of a fledgling dove, and she has a concussion," the demon explained.

"I thought angels didn't mate with humans?" Ciel asked as he gently took the clearly frightened dove from his butler. "I thought they viewed such a coupling as vulgar?"

"And a great many do, young master," Sebastian agreed. "You're more likely to meet a devil-spawn than an angel-spawn. Especially as any angel that came across a Nephilim would immediately attempt to eradicate it, whereas devils and demons are far more accepting of half-breeds. She may appear to be little more than a fledgling in this form, but she is most likely your age, young master. If you don't want her to die, it would be wise to have her assume her human form so I can treat her injuries."

"How the devil do I do that?" Ciel asked. Obviously, he knew very little about these things. How was he supposed to make her change her forms?

"A kiss on the crown of her head should do it," Sebastian suggested, suppressing the urge to laugh when his young master's face turned an interesting shade of red. Despite his shyness, Ciel did indeed press a soft kiss to the crown of the dove's head, before he quickly placed her on the bed as she began to change her shape. In a small flash of white light, a young girl with pale violet hair, fair skin, and rich purple eyes lay on the bed in a simple white dress. Two small wings, no longer than her arm span, lay limply on the coverlet. Her eyes were glazed with pain, and it was obvious that she was struggling not to fall asleep.

"Sebastian, this is an order - tend to her injuries and make sure she'll live," Ciel commanded. He wasn't sure why he cared, but he didn't want the girl to die.

Sebastian smirked. "Yes, my Lord," he said with a polite bow, before scooping her up in his arms and carrying her bridal style out of the room. Glancing at his alarm clock, Ciel saw he still had three hours until Sebastian was supposed to bring him breakfast, so, deciding to leave the Nephilim in Sebastian's care for the time being, he curled up under his duvet and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

"Young master, it is time for you to rise," Sebastian's voice woke him at the usual time. With a yawn and a stretch, Ciel sat up in his bed, waiting for his demon butler to serve him his tea.

"How's our guest faring?" he asked sleepily as Sebastian handed him a cup of tea - Earl Grey, to be exact.

"She has a minor concussion, but her angel blood is helping her heal quite swiftly," Sebastian assured him. "She should be back to full health in just a few more hours."

"Good," Ciel said, finishing his tea and eating the breakfast his butler had prepared for him. "I wonder why she was so frightened before?"

"In her human form, she is less likely to sense a demon or angel, but in her animal form, she could sense exactly what I am," Sebastian explained. "I've no doubt that, at her tender age, a demon reaching for her while in a state of helplessness must have been quite terrifying.


End file.
